deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Santana
Santana, or Santviento, is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * The Pillar Men VS The Animatronics Possible Opponents * Street Fighter ** M. Bison ** Ryu History One of the last of his kind, named the Pillar Men by the Germans, he was raised by his people's murderer, Kars, before being left behind in the New World for lacking the strength to be of use in Kars's plans. He entered suspended animation soon after in a Aztec pyramid that was discovered in 1938 by an expedition team led by Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. The body was taken by a paramilitary group of Nazis under Rudol von Stroheim to study to deal with Kars and his followers when they awaken, the german major naming the awakened Pillar Man after the Santana winds. But Santana proved to escaped captivity and slaughtered many of the scientists and soldiers before being stopped by Joseph Joestar. Powers & Abilities As a Pillar Man, Santana is capable of performing the most basic abilities of one. While much younger and not as experienced, Santana has demonstrated several techniques similar to ones used by those in Kars' group, as well as some of his own. * Enhanced Sensory: As an advanced being, Santana's senses are much higher than that of a human. During his initial emergence from the pillar, he was seen using his nose to scout out the area. * Advanced intelligence: Santana possesses a higher form of intelligence and is able to figure out most things simply by studying them for a brief moment. Given a short amount of time, Santana can quickly learn and become fluent in any language, and was able to dismantle a gun almost instantly, a feat which would have taken several hours for a trained soldier to learn. * Body Manipulation: As with all pillar men, Santana is capable of freely manipulating his body structure. Doing so allows him to fit into small spaces such as sliding through the grate of an air vent or the orifice of a human body and thus controlling them from the inside. Because the properties of his body are much like "rubber" as Joseph puts it, his body, including typically human vital areas such as his eyes or groin, tends to absorb attacks and can freely phase through objects, as well as shoot objects he just absorbed, like bullets. ** Absorption: Santana's entire body is composed of cells whose digestive acids enable him consume his enemy at an cellular level, making it appear to be simple assimilation of prey. However, this ability has no effect on Hamon users as the cells perceive the danger. *** Ribs Blades: Santana is able to control his ribs, each of them capable of spinning and moving in any direction. Having a maximum length of 132 cm and a maximum pressure of 825kg/cm2, Santana can use them to either crush or impale his opponents to absorb. *** Meat Invade: Aside from the standard methods of absorbing his opponent by physical contact, Santana can release chunks of his flesh in the shape of leeches, which latch onto and absorb his opponent's blood. Feats * Though the weakest of the Pillar Men, Santana is the last survivor of his kind on Earth. Flaws * Under estimated his human opponents. ** As Kars abandoned him to fend for himself ages ago, Santana had no prior knowledge of Hamon and possessed no specialized defense to it. References * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Santana Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Ageless Characters